regalo perfecto
by Tahirizhita grey pattz
Summary: isabella no tiene a nadie en el mundo pero alguien la sorprende el dia de navidad


Hola aquí les traigo un OS, espero les guste

La historia la tenía en la cabeza hace un año y ahora que estamos en épocas navideñas se me ocurrió plasmarla espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

DECLAMER: los personajes son de la señora meyer yo solo juego con ellos para crear historias y callar esas vocecitas en mi cabeza

* * *

**_*REGALO PERFECTO*_**

Nadie está solo en el mundo

Diciembre 24 del 2013

**Anónimo…**

la obscuridad reina en mi departamento excepto por las luces que adornan el arbolito de navidad, estas iluminan mi rostro con sus clásicas luces parpadeantes de colores, me encuentro sentada en mi cómodo sofá, en mi mano derecha sostengo una copa y con la izquierda está la botella de vino que pude conseguir hace rato, como es costumbre mi peludo amigo gato llamado Thor está sentado al pie del sofá, dejo la copa y la botella a un costado mío y me acomodo en el sofá cruzando las piernas y depositando una almohada sobre ellas, toma nuevamente la copa y la botella, destapo la botella y sirvo una copa de vino, doy un pequeño sorbo, el vino baja por mi garganta haciéndome estremecer, contemplo las luces del árbol, mis pensamientos vagan en diferentes direcciones hasta que encuentro el motivo de por qué estoy aquí.

Se suponía que este día es para celebrar con la familia y con los seres que más amas y quieres en todo el mundo púes te contare que este no es mi caso.

Soy Isabella Mary Swan, tengo 27 años de edad, fui la única hija de Rene Dwyer y Charles Swan, mis padres murieron hace tres años en un trágico accidente aéreo, aquel Día todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, me encontraba en una entrevista de trabajo cuándo recibí la trágica llamada dónde me informaron que el avión dónde viajaban mis padres, se había estrellado. No tuve el suficiente tiempo para llorar sus muertes. Me hice cargo de sus funerales no teníamos a ningún familiar, mis padres nunca me contaron de ellos así que desde ese momento me encuentro sola, sin ningun ser querido sobre la faz de la tierra.

Hace poco más de dos años comencé a trabajar en una empresa automotriz llamada "Cullen Company" yo era la asistente personal del dueño y señor Carlisle Cullen un hombre honesto y bondadoso. Hace cinco meses decidió retirarse del cargo dejando a su único hijo llamado Edward Anthony Cullen, un hombre apuesto, bueno y generoso igual que su padre. Mantengo una relación secreta con Edward desde hace tres meses, al principio de la relación soló era buen sexo, pero en el último mes transcurrido yo me he enamorado loca y perdidamente de el, no me atrevo a mencionárselo porque. Entre él y yo hay acuerdos y además él está comprometido con una modelo francesa llamada Zafrina. Ellos se casaran el próximo mes, quiero disfrutar el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos. Hace dos semanas entre él y yo tuvimos una seria discusión le conté que necesitaba contratar a una nueva asistente porque yo renunciaría una vez que el estuviera casado, yo a él lo amo demasiado pero tendré que alejarme, no quiero seguir entrometiéndome más en aquella relación, al siguiente día de nuestra discusión Edward tuvo que viajar se emergencia a new york para arreglar asuntos sobre la empresa que se encuentra allá, el viaje fue tan repentino que no tuvimos tiempo para arreglar la situación, tenía que encontrar un remplazo rápidamente estamos a finales de Diciembre, no quería irme de la empresa no sin antes dejar todo listo y sin ningún pendiente. una vez fuera de la empresa tomaría un año sabático, tenía el dinero suficiente para permitirme vivir un año sin trabajar o quizás irme de viaje a las playas de México. Tras la muerte de mis padres me dejaron un seguro de casi 2millones de dólares así que una vez que él se case yo partiré lejos de aquí. Hoy 24 de Diciembre tampoco se presentó a trabajar. Emmett primo de edward pregunto por él, me dijo que era urgente localizarlo, llame a Carlisle y este me dijo que informara a Emette que Edward se encontraba en New York arreglando asuntos y que no lo encontraría hasta después de año nuevo ya que de su viaje de negocios Edward pasaría navidad y año nuevo con su prometida, informe a Emmette y este me agradeció, más bien yo era quien tenía que darle las gracias por que supe donde se encontraba, tenía que hacer planes de emergencia para encontrar quien me sustituyera en el trabajo.

hoy como desde hace tres años pasaría la navidad sola en la comodidad de mi departamento. Rose amiga y querida vecina me invito a pasar la navidad con sus padres pero me negué, no quería incomodar a su familia, así que en este precisos momentos me encontraba sola, regrese por un momento a la realidad y tome otro pequeño trago de vino, mire a Thor y le pregunte.

-¿Tienes hambre minino?

El solo ronroneo, me levante de mi lugar y fui a la cocina, saque su traste y serví comida para gatos, Thor se acercó a y comenzó a comer de su tazón.

Varios golpes se escucharon provenientes de la puerta, me levante y fui abrir allí parado estaba el, tan guapo y hermoso como lo recordaba.

-hola-me dijo

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Deberías estar con...?-me vi interrumpida por él.

-¿con la persona que amo? ¿y donde crees que estoy?-replico

-Pe..Pero

deposito su dedo índice entre medio de mis labios.

-sshhh, hablas mucho cariño- Dijo. Dándome me dio un casto y rápido beso en los labios

-Edward yo...yo..

-Te amo Isabella-. Solto de repente

Sus palabras hicieron que mis ojos se aguaran, durante este corto tiempo que teníamos de relación jamás me había dicho tales palabras que hicieron que mi acelerara frenéticamente como si se quisiera salir de mi pecho..

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto

-si pasa.- dije al mismo tiempo que me hacia un lado y limpiaba mis lágrimas Ante tal emoción no me di cuenta que Edward traía dos bolsas de papel en una traía la cena y en la otra una botella de vino, dejo las bolsas en la isla de la cocina sirviendo la comida en platos, se sentó en la mesa, hizo una seña con la mano para que me acechara y me sentara junto a él, lo mire un poco atónita y pregunte.

-¿que haces?

-He decidido pasar la navidad con la persona que amo.

-pero ¿tus padres?

-ellos sabrán entenderme.

Comimos en silencio, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, quería respuestas y las iba a conseguir, cuando terminamos recogí los platos, los deposite en el lava vajillas, al término de esto me decidí a hablar.

-Edward no entiendo tu actitud.

Edward se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mí, se puso de con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra a la altura de su estómago, metió su mano derecha al bolsillo interior de si saco, sacando de ella una pequeña cajita negra de satín, abrió la pequeña caja y esta mostro el brillo de un anillo, solté un fuerte bufido.

-Isa..Isabella Mary Swan. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿quieres ser mi mujer ante dios y ante todo el mundo?

-Edward..yo...yo.. No se... ¿qué hay de ella?- pregunte confusa

-ohh... amor discúlpame.-agacho la cabeza un momento después de un minuto levanto su cabeza esta vez mirándome a los ojos -.¿Te acuerdas que hace dos semanas fui a New york por asuntos de trabajo?

asentí con la cabeza.

-pues no fui por asuntos de trabajo, fui a new york para romper mi relación con zafrina, este tiempo que emos estado juntos me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y no quiero perderte. por favor Isabella se mi esposa.

No podía articular ninguna palabra, miles de emociones vinieron a mí, yo también amaba a este hombre.

-¿y tus padres?¿que pensaran ellos?- dije

-por el momento están enfadados pero, no me importa. Ellos algún dia me entandaran, así que ¿quieres ser mi mujer?- dij. Mostrándome una amplia sonrisa, en su tono mostraba algo de nerviosismo.

Nuevamente las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y recorrieron mi rostro, la persona que más amaba en la vida me pedía casarme con él.

quiero ser tu esposa.

Me arroje a sus brazos y di un largo y apasionado beso en los labios sellando así su petición.

1 año después.

Con el tiempo, los padres de Edward me aceptaron. Hoy era navidad,hice una cena especial para toda la familia mis suegros vendrían a celebras estas fechas con nosotros. Hoy también le diría a mi guapo y amado esposo que seriamos padres, teníamos un mes de embarazados , la idea de tener mi propia familia me entusiasmaba ya que nunca más estaría sola, tendría a mi amado esposo y a mi pequeño bebe. Seriamos una familia.

FIN

* * *

ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO. ESTAMOS A POQUITOS DIAS Y QUIERO DESERLES UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TOD S, QUE SE LA PASEN INCREIBLEMENTE BIEN CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS XOXOXOXOXOX

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS .


End file.
